


Letter never sent

by Geilie



Category: 19th Century CE RPF
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Introspection, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mio caro Theo, finché non vediamo il male con gli occhi che il Signore ci ha donato, credere nella sua esistenza può essere difficile.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter never sent

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la tripla Drabble Night organizzata tra il 05/04/13 e il 07/04/13 in onore di [Charme](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=97214), [LauriElphaba](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=96785) e [Rowena](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1880). Pacchetti di Charme.  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO ARIETE + SCHINIERI_  
>  Fandom: RPF storico/Personaggi letterari  
> Personaggio: Vincent Van Gogh  
> Prompt: “Non crediamo al male finché non lo vediamo.” - Jean de la Fontaine

**Letter never sent**  
 _242 parole - non betata; storica (che i Van Gogh mi perdonino), introspettiva e missing moment, in un certo senso._  
 

Cuesmes, maggio 1880

 

Caro Theo,  
  
più volte ho iniziato a scriverti, nelle settimane passate, per poi lasciare da parte carta e penna e rinunciare a spedirti le mie missive, insoddisfatto del risultato. Inizio questa ennesima lettera nella speranza di riuscire a spiegarti il motivo delle mie scelte, che so bene non esser da te condivise né approvate.  
Mio caro Theo, finché non vediamo il male con gli occhi che il Signore ci ha donato, credere nella sua esistenza può essere difficile. Io non ho molto da offrire, ma i minatori con cui giorno e notte divido i pasti e la casa posseggono ancor meno e soffrono ben di più, e dunque quel poco che ho lo offro volentieri. Ho stracciato le mie vesti per farne bende e mi sono improvvisato infermiere e cerusico. Ho pregato e faticato con questa gente e non mi sono mai sentito più vicino a Dio.  
Tu temi per la mia salute, lo so, ma il mio spirito non è mai stato in miglior forma.  
  
***  
  
Vincent mise da parte la lettera scritta a metà con un sospiro, l’ennesimo, e recuperò uno schizzo che giaceva, altrettanto incompleto, tra le sue carte.  
Forse non avrebbe spedito neanche quella lettera, forse avrebbe usato la carta per abbozzare la figura di quella donna a cui aveva visto pelar patate quella mattina, di nuovo, ma aveva la certezza che prima o poi le cose sarebbero cambiate. Prima o poi, Theo avrebbe capito.

**Author's Note:**

> Nel 1880 Vincent era in pieno fervore religioso e viveva a Cuesmes nella casa di un minatore, predicando tra i più poveri. Suo fratello Theo non approvava, perché Vincent si trascurava (la storia dei vestiti usati come bende è vera) e la sua salute era molto peggiorata, e i due avevano interrotto la loro fittissima corrispondenza per un periodo - proprio quello in cui si dovrebbe piazzare questa lettera fittizia. Qualche mese dopo, Vincent venne convinto da Theo a dedicarsi alla sua passione e si trasferì a Bruxelles, dove si iscrisse all'Accademia di Belle Arti.


End file.
